


with a tear on thy drooping brows

by mzishu_shino



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzishu_shino/pseuds/mzishu_shino
Summary: Fionn regretted for thinking of killing Diarmuid. But was it already too late?
Relationships: Fionn mac Cumhaill | Lancer/Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer/Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Saber
Kudos: 2





	with a tear on thy drooping brows

夜里，两个人躺在床上，回忆起往昔的时光。正在这时，远处传来了模糊的、巨大的声音。“那是什么？”芬恩看向迪卢木多，发现对方也一样惊异。“……如果你也不知道，我们还是遣人去看一下吧。”他叹了口气，又一次皱起眉来，披衣出门，吩咐手下前去探查。迪卢木多走到他的身边，也跟着做了同样的事。他们两个并肩站在卧室的门口，心中隐约升起一种不祥的预感。  
“那可能是某种巨大的兽类，”迪卢木多分辨着声音说，“没关系，等天亮我们就去杀死它。我会把这次胜利献给您的。”  
费奥纳的骑士送来了消息。那是一只巨大的野猪，已经和骑士团的骑士们打了起来。  
芬恩心中忽然升起了一个猜测——或者一个明悟。那不是什么普通的野猪——那是命运的号角，悲剧的前兆。那是迪卢木多的兄弟，他的宿敌，诅咒中必定与他同赴死亡之人。  
费奥纳骑士团曾经遭遇过它很多次，每一次都拿它没办法。芬恩自己也曾派人和猎犬追踪它、掌握它的行踪——如果今夜的一切不曾发生的话，芬恩说不定会下令把它引过来，终结他和迪卢木多之间的一切，并乐于见到迪卢木多因此而死去吧。  
……可是，如今他并没有下令，野猪却依旧来了。是他的骑士不等命令就引来了它吗？是发生了什么意外吗？或者，是他曾经的打算本身，吸引来了终结的命运吗？  
这个念头以及它的可能性让他近乎颤抖起来。  
芬恩一把抓住了迪卢木多的手。迪卢木多疑惑地望着他，完全不知芬恩为何反应如此剧烈。他们曾一起打倒过无数魔物和战士，大都比森林里的野猪危险许多。……对了，迪卢木多被养父禁止狩猎野猪，恐怕不能出战了，但那又怎么样呢？刚巧有这么多骑士来做客，这野猪完全不会构成什么威胁。  
芬恩意识到自己反应过度了。他干咳一声，提议道：“安格斯给你立下过誓约，你不能去杀野猪吧？那么明天野猪就由我们来解决，你就在这里等我们的好消息，怎么样？也算我们前来做客的报酬了。”  
迪卢木多笑着点点头。  
第二天早晨，芬恩带着精锐的骑士出发了，他们几人一组，在林间搜索。然而，奇怪的事发生了：他们在林间转来转去，几次听到了野猪横冲直撞的声响，却没有一次真正遇到那野兽。  
“难道顿恩给了他的儿子其他的魔术吗？”芬恩焦虑地说，“或者说，那个诅咒本身就有如此力量？”他重新组织了骑士们，让他们分散开来，在林间形成一张不会漏过大型动物的网。  
当芬恩见到那头巨大的野猪时，他孤身一人，而那野猪已经相当接近人们的居所了。他只来得及吹响号角召唤他的骑士们过来，便不得不提枪冲上前去阻止它。  
迪卢木多听到了芬恩的号角，急忙收拾起武器，准备出门支援。“不要去！”格兰妮拉着他说，“难道你们之前不是说，你的养父不允许你狩猎野猪吗？”  
“或许并不是野猪，还有其他的危险。”迪卢木多说，“不然芬恩大人何必召集他的战士们呢？而且，我也是他的战士，我必须回应他的号角。”  
格兰妮急得快要哭了：“万一呢？如果他们都解决不了那只野猪，那么你去不就更危险了吗！”  
“如果真是那样，我就更得去了，”迪卢木多说，“这是我的领地。”  
他没有再解释更多，只是郑重地告别了他的妻子。  
迪卢木多一向以敏捷著称。所以，当他赶到的时候，林地里依然只有芬恩和野猪在战斗。芬恩早已过了他全盛的时光，他还有经验和技巧，可是他的力量已经衰退，反应能力和体力也不如他年轻的时候。他成功地将野猪驱离了人们聚居的地方，却难以做到更多。  
迪卢木多见到这幅场景，心急如焚，看到一个合适的角度，便急忙将枪投掷出去。然而，这野猪的皮却厚得如同盔甲一般，让这精彩的一击空掷了。看来，只有攻击头部是有效的。  
“等一下！”芬恩说，“把它赶走就行了，别杀了它……”  
可是，迪卢木多已经接近了野猪的头部，野猪也调换了目标，和这个战士展开了凶险的搏斗。尽管有芬恩帮手，当迪卢木多杀死那头野猪的时候，身上依然受了伤。  
“你还好吗？”芬恩说着，走近了。迪卢木多向他露出了微笑：“我没事，只是一点小伤。”然而，芬恩看到，他的伤口流出了紫色的鲜血。  
“你中毒了！”  
迪卢木多低头一看，才后知后觉地感到虚弱和晕眩。“那么，请您用您双手的水治愈我吧。”他说，坐倒在地上，吃力地笑了笑，“附近有一处泉水，在……”  
在另一条世界线上，意图杀死迪卢木多的芬恩与泉水不过数步之遥。但现在，那泉水却和他们两人离着漫长的距离。  
芬恩拍了拍迪卢木多的肩，扭头飞奔了出去。  
听到号角的骑士们正向这里赶来。“有人带着水囊吗？”芬恩对他遇到的每一个人说，然后把每一个带着水囊的人都派去取水，请求他们快点回来，他会给第一个带着清水回来的人最丰厚的奖赏；至于其他的人，则派去报信，找格兰妮，找安格斯。  
他自己走了回去，坐在迪卢木多身边，握住他的手。“已经派人去找水了，”他对迪卢木多说，“很快就好。”  
迪卢木多反握住他，发现那双手在微微颤抖，仿佛中毒的是芬恩而不是他：“芬恩大人，”他说，想要问什么，又改口问了另一个问题，“你还生我的气吗？”  
芬恩回答不出来。即使现在，他也不能说他完全不生气了，或者说他已经忘记了曾经的背叛。愤怒、痛苦、耻辱和憎恨曾经那样燃烧着他的心，比任何其他时候更甚。许多人说时间可以淹没一切，但在这件事上，被淹没的毒火从未因此熄灭。昨天夜里迪卢木多的亲近、关心与歉意打动了他，他已经决定不再计较格兰妮的事，毕竟他一直知道这并非迪卢木多的问题，可是他的决定并不能立刻改变他的感情。他不忍再看迪卢木多的神情，只是说：“我去看看，为什么还没有人送来清水。”  
芬恩回来的时候，迪卢木多虚弱地躺在地上。芬恩疲惫地在他身边坐下，不知道还能说些什么。迪卢木多吃力地对他笑了笑：“我主啊，我想起了我们并肩作战的时候，你还记得那些战斗吗？”“我记得。”芬恩说，“我记得我们在战场上形影不离，也记得有一次我们被敌人点火围攻，我本要自己出马，你却主动请缨，代替我杀出重围，最终杀退了敌人；我记得那次我们其他人都被魔法困在山梨树的宫殿中，是你发现了一切，从外部杀敌救了我们大家；我记得有一次我被异界的公主抓走，也是你毫不犹豫，突破各种阻碍救了我。”  
“这些我都记得呢，”芬恩望着迪卢木多说，“可是，快乐与友谊并不能简单地抵消背叛，何况那都是很久之前的事了。而我也还记得，最后……”  
“可是，”迪卢木多急切地说，年轻时的愤怒又回到了他的身体里，“除了格兰妮这件事之外，我还有什么对不起你的呢？而奥斯卡难道没有告诉你，我被誓约所束缚，无从选择？”  
“是的，是的，”芬恩说，“你是被迫的，正如我当年被迫带走那个异界至高王的女儿，为爱林招致了灾祸一般……可是，我并没有娶她，也没有和她上床啊。”  
迪卢木多绝望地看着芬恩。两个人面面相觑，一时间都沉默下来。迪卢木多的手微微地松开了，芬恩才意识到他不是没有话可以说，而是没有力气说话了。  
芬恩看着迪卢木多，见到他曾经鲜红的嘴唇染上了紫色，俊美的脸庞苍白发青，伤口中流出黑色的血，忽然落下泪来。“……即使如此，”他俯下身来，带着狼狈的泣音，在迪卢木多的耳边说，“我现在……还是希望你能够活下去。你那样高贵，那样可爱，决不应该因为这种理由而死去。”  
泪水落在战士的眉心，抚平了他悲哀的眉眼；水珠滚落到迪卢木多的唇边，两个人忽然同时意识到了什么。芬恩伸手抹下了所有泪珠，扶起迪卢木多，把那几滴水往他口中喂去。迪卢木多的唇色肉眼可见地正常了起来，他仰起头，对芬恩笑了。芬恩看着他的笑容，也不由得感到高兴。过往的一切痛苦好像今天都了结了，未来他们又可以携手前行。  
……但是，这点泪水还远远不够。  
芬恩搂抱着迪卢木多，抚摸着他的头发，叹了口气。正当他思考着有什么办法能让自己立刻继续哭的时候，他看到了远处跑来的身影。芬恩把迪卢木多靠在树上，吻了吻他，然后起身去迎接带着水前来的战士。  
然而，当奥斯卡拿着水囊冲过来时，迪卢木多已经停止了呼吸。  
悲痛、愧疚和悔恨涌入了芬恩的心。如果他一开始就从未派人去找过那只野猪，是不是它就不会跟到这里？如果他早一点流泪，或者不曾离开，迪卢木多是不是现在还能活着？现在，他因为格兰妮而对迪卢木多产生的憎恨与愤怒看起来如此可笑：他指责迪卢木多和格兰妮同床共枕，但他自己难道不是在那之前就对他的骑士下了死手？何况，难道一个女人就足以抹消他们之间所有的情谊吗？  
莪相和费奥纳骑士团的其他战士们来了；格兰妮、她的孩子们、和他们的人来了；安格斯也静悄悄地来了，仆人们抬了一口金棺。他们围在一起，为他悲叹和哭泣。  
迪卢木多静静地坐在树下，俊美的脸上带着一个释然的微笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 抱歉明明是为了修补遗憾还是把人写死了……但我觉得传说故事里的诅咒基本上是因果律的存在，野猪死了人就必须死；人要死的时候也必须把野猪杀了。所以其实最好的我能想象的结局就是the turning point里在最后一战的时候和野猪同归于尽……而那个已经写过了嘛  
> 至少这一次他们互相谅解并好好告别了，没有留下太多遗憾。  
> 本文修补我的遗憾的方式是扭转一些梗，扭转的包括芬恩的态度和意图、迪卢木多的态度、提起几次救命事件的人、芬恩后悔的时机、以及没有多写但可以想见的、其他人对芬恩的态度


End file.
